


Her Peaceful Breaths [Valki Week Day 3 Fluff]

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Series: Valki Week 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post Infinity War, cavity inducing sweet goodness, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: Loki drifts off to sleep with his daughter and he and Valkyrie wonder after all the chaos that preceded, what they did to deserve a life of peace? Loki may feel like he doesn’t deserve any of it, but Valkyrie disagrees





	Her Peaceful Breaths [Valki Week Day 3 Fluff]

When her breathing slows down and her tears dry, Loki can release the tension on his neck knowing he succeeded.

“She’s finally asleep,” Loki is careful to keep his voice low and soft.

Loki remains as still as possible. His daughter laying on her back on top of her father’s chest. He is careful that his own breathing doesn’t quicken too much and wake her.

“I think her fever is slightly cooler.” Brunnhilde gently puts the back of her hand over Frigga’s forehead. “Well done, dad!” She smiles.

Loki lets out a chuckle. It wasn’t easy. Twelve hours of constant crying and Loki felt practically useless. The poor infant caught a bug that’s been going around for the past month and it hasn’t been forgiving. 

* * *

He tried every remedy he possibly could. Which was a challenge considering there weren’t any healers with experience treating a half-frost giant. Even the most effective potions don’t work as simply as Loki expected. Were his illnesses always this much of a challenge for Eir? He wishes his mother were here to tell him what to do.

How did she soothe his cries without showing any distress herself? His mother always made it look so easy, but raising a child as curious and energetic as _his own Frigga_ proves just how much work parenting can be. Even something as simple as an illness puts him on edge. Is he doing enough for her?  Her loud whimpering and her firm grip on his shirt tells him otherwise. He’s managed to save realms and heal his own deepest wounds, but he’s ashamed that he hasn’t the slightest clue how to break Frigga’s fever.      

The rest of the night was spent with Loki and Brunnhilde taking turns trying to comfort their daughter and wait for the worst of it to pass. When Frigga’s cries were longer and more agonizing, Loki had enough and made one last desperate attempt to help soothe Frigga’s fever.

He holds her facing away from his face. Not wanting her to completely see his true form and be startled. Slowly, Loki takes in a breath and lets his skin turn into the shade of blue he would have nightmares about. In an instant, a chill of air seeps out of his body. Loki keeps his focus, so as not to use too much cool air. Just enough to relieve Frigga’s burning fever.

Her dry wails begin to quiet and he feels her tiny body sink closer to the source of cool air.

Frigga’s breathing slows down and he is certain he heard a sigh of relief.

Without thinking, Loki let out a loud exhale and stops himself when Frigga stirs awake. His heart skips a beat and he nearly yelps. His mind scrambling in a panic, somehow forgetting how to use his seidr. By the time he can think to conjure a distraction, it was too late.

Her big brown eyes are locked on his crimson-red eyes. Loki’s hand twitches, ready to pass her back to Brun, but Frigga remains quiet. He sees that her eyes are filled with curiosity, not fear. Like she’s asking him why he never told her before. Loki lets out a faint laugh at that impossible thought. Frigga’s mouth twitches up and she follows along. A bright smile that matches her father’s. She reaches forward and presses the tips of her small fingers against Loki’s cheek. Feeling each of the ridges marked on his face and following the direction they go. Is she wondering if this is one of his games he plays with her? Like how he would turn into a small bird and sing her to sleep. Or how she would search the house for a bright gem-colored snake coiled around the curtain rod. Or maybe more like how he turns into a fluffy black cat for her to snuggle with while she naps.

Before he could even ask Brun, Frigga’s eyes grow heavy as the drowsiness takes over. Her little mouth opens wide as she curls up closer to the crook of Loki’s arm. 

* * *

Her shallow breathing tells Loki that Frigga is deep asleep. Just like her mother, she could snooze through a second Ragnarok when she’s this far in.  

“She hardly flinched when she saw me,” Loki whispers as he slowly sinks down on the bed and lays on his back.

Brun follows beside him and gives a pat on the arm.

“She’s seen you shape-shift before. Did you expect her to react differently?”

“Any other child would have,” Loki mutters without thinking.

“ _Any other child_ , hmm? But, she’s _our_ child. I’m not surprised that my own daughter isn’t afraid of anything, particularly her own father.” Brun moves forward and nuzzles the edge of Loki’s shoulder. “If you ask me, she seemed more upset about her fever than who is holding her.”  

Loki brushes a hair out of Frigga’s face. His heart pattering when he notices the peaceful smile on her face. There were hundreds of ways he imagined Frigga would feel if she ever saw his true form, but not one of them did he ever consider that Frigga would feel safe.

Loki’s heart warms knowing that. His father was wrong, after all. Even if he is older and wiser, there is still that nagging voice of Odin in the back of his head to be cautious. To be afraid. That children themselves can see the danger of a frost giant without anyone telling them.Their inherent malice and savage instincts can not be helped. Yet, here he is. Sitting with his wife and completely speechless with how this helpless infant shows even less fear in front of a frost giant than Thor did as a child.

“Would it be wrong to say that I am proud of her?” Loki turns to his wife who is drifting off to sleep.

Brun cracks an eye open and smirks. “You _should be proud_ because it shows that none of your illusions would ever fool her. No matter who you choose to be, your daughter will always know her father.”

“Brun, you know that you speak soft whenever you’re around Frigga.” Loki cracks a smile.

Brun gives a warning glare. “Be thankful Frigga is protecting you. If we didn’t spend twelve hours trying to get her fever down, I wouldn’t take that so kindly.”

“Oh, admit it! She brings out the most gentle side of you.” Loki cranes his neck down and places a kiss over Frigga’s curls. “I’m not afraid to admit that she does with me. Never, in my wildest dreams could I ever believe I would deserve a daughter that loves me more than I ever loved my own father. I grew to understand him, true, but there never was that same bond I have with her.”

“Hmm, there’s no denying the way she looks at you, Lackey! You two are very close.” Brun turns and moves in closer to Loki’s side. He winds his arm around and pulls Brun in closer.

Loki wonders about what the future could mean. Frigga clearly shows an interest in Loki’s seidr and it’s only a matter of time before she’s old enough to ask for lessons. Could she grow up to be someone different from him? He only wishes that she will have more trust in him than he did with his mother.  

“Do you think I can do it?” Loki peers down at Brun’s confused glance. “Be a good father?”

Brun knits her eyebrows and purses her lips.

“I think you’re already doing that!” She gives a soft chuckle. “Today was more than enough proof.”

Brun makes an excellent point. His daughter’s smile says it all. None of what he is matters to her. She doesn’t see him as a monster to fear or some ghastly beast to vanquish. Somehow, she understands that this strange person holding her while she sleeps is still her father and she loves him no differently.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi to me on [Tumblr!](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/) That’s where most of my shenanigans take place.  
> 


End file.
